The invention relates to a mounting fastening for suspended loads, in particular for mounting rails suspended on mountings for a ceiling or a roof construction.
In industrial halls that are commonly comprised of steel and reinforced concrete constructions, mounting rails are used as fastening means for structural engineering and, in process media, mounting rails are transported in pipes and lines. For large area fastening means, in suspended constructions, mounting rails are suspended gridlike on the hall beams The suspension construction must be executed perpendicular and diagonally from the beam to the rail grid because of the large beam intervals of the support construction. In this case, the diagonal suspension is brought together in node points and connected using junction fasteners.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,109, fastening devices having longitudinal supports form a spherical socket at their ends, whereby the supports can be swiveled in two different tilt planes. A rigid fixing of the supports in the spherical joint socket is not possible.
According to DE 1 994 6222 C1, pipes are fastened using pipe clips, which are suspended using threaded rods at the ceiling. The threaded rods are fastened at the ceiling using angled suspension mountings, which have a guide slot in a cylindrical sleeve segment shaped section, whereby the threaded rods can be fixed in different pitch angles relative to one axis.